Siege of Hama
A frantic, panting boy with purple hair and eyes ran toward Hama Town, up the trail to it's main entrance. Running into the streets, he screamed "Help! Someone please help me! He's here! He's here!" He turned, with pupils shrinking in pure terror. A man with white hair sat on the outskirts of town resting as he oticed a frantic boy screaming down the road. Sitting up and wiping the sleep away from his eyes, he took another look. Gathering his belongings he called out as he began approaching the boy. "Oi! What's wrong? Who is chasin' after ya!?" The boy hid behind the man as, off in the foggy distance, the outline of a man started to appear. He was wearing a black trenchcoat-styled outfit with a V-shaped opening down the chest area and spike-protrusions aligning the sides of the opening and the cuffs of the sleeves. He had white hair, and blue eyes and was wearing a devious smirk toward the purple-haired boy, who could only tremble as he recited "Fang-Lord of the North... Demon of the Sands of Hueco Mundo... The White-Haired Reaper... The Angel of Death... Sadow Yatsumaru!" One of Sadow's busty entourage of females eyed the place up "A town? Here, on the edge of a mountain?" She had red hair put up in a long ponytail with red marks on her cheeks. Her eyebrows were long and curvasious, and her golden eyes were slitted. She had her arms behind her head casually while surveying the city entrance. "I'm guessing he isn't your friend?" The white haired man spoke as he drew a chained sickle from his robes. 'What's your name kid? I would like to know the name of the person I'm risking my life for." The boy answered shakily "R-Ryu... But... you can't beat him... No mortal can..." Sadow smirked toward the white-haired man "Tanseki... what's the name of that children's story about the pigs and the wolf?" She thought for a moment then answered "The... Three Little Pigs?" Sadow smirked "Ah yes... How ironic. One of my titles is Fang-Lord of the North. Guess that makes me the Big Bad Wolf." "Heh. Well...I'm not your everyday hero Reryu." Rozeluxe smiled ignoring the fact that he obviously got the boy's name wrong. "The name's Roz-" He stopped as he looked at the boy and then and the man. "Just call me Yun." Preparing himself, Rozeluxe wrapped the chain around his hand as he steadied himself in front of the boy. "On my mark, I want you to run into that town and scream the words 'Help There's A Shark In The Water', that should bring someone to help you" Ryu looked puzzled by Rozeluke's command "Help there's a shark in the water...?" Sadow turned to Ouka, who had her Kido gun ready. "On my mark, I want you to fire a warning shot into one of the houses." "Yup... Just run like crazy and shout that out." Rozeluxe smiled as he tilted his head toward town. "There should be at least a few people in hearing range of you. Just trust me on this one." The boy nodded and ran further into town, shouting out what he was told to say as loud as he could for people to hear. Meanwhile, Sadow gave the command and Ouka shot a missile-like yellow ball out of her Kido gun toward a nearby house. Jumping down from a nearby building, a black haired teen appeared with his blade drawn slicing through the ball of kido, though with quite a bit of difficulty. "Heh... Raze!! You shouldn't be out here just wondering about like that. Especially with people like this out here. Let's not bother Mr. Satonaka with this. I'm pretty sure the two of us can take them on." Meanwhile in town a curvy brown haired woman heard the boy's shouts and ran over to him. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" Ryu panted and answered "Help, there's a shark in the water!" Sadow glanced at the dark-haired boy and acknowledged "Impressive. Not everyday someone manages to slice through Ouka's Kido." Ouka, in the meanwhile, was enraged by this interference and loaded her gun for another. "Ha! Well.. it's not easy, there was quite some force behind that attack. I wasn't even sure it would work out for me." Ryuji laughed nervously. "Shark in the water?!" The brown haired girl looked panicked as looked around, "OK...do me a favor and run toward the large house on the hill and inform the Satonaka's about this." She smiled as she ruffled the boy's hair and began running toward the front of town. Sadow held up a hand for Ouka to not fire and, in his hand, formed a spherical ball of energy. He smirked "Surely, one of such confidence can pull off the feat a second time." At this, he threw the ball toward Ryuji at high speeds, the wind fighting against it to no avail. Ryu nodded and ran as fast as he could to the house on the hill marked "Satonaka" and knocked repeatedly. "Oi oi. Who's making that racket?" A blonde haired man opened the door as he looked down at the small boy. "Hm?" Caught off-guard by the high speed attack, Ryuji was sent sprawling across the area as he couldn't protect himself from the attack in time. "Tch. Looks like I'm still not strong enough..." Sadow approached Ryuji with a smirk and his hands in his pockets casually "You've got that right. But fear not, child, for I am in no mood to butcher weaklings. Run back home while my merciful attitude still remai-" He was cutoff by a sudden, sinking feeling, like all of his energy was being depleted just from him standing in the town. Ryu warned "He's here! At your entrance! The Fang-Lord of the North!" "Fang of the what? Who's here? You're gonna have to explain a bit more." The blonde haired man stepped outside as he fastened his belt and yawned. Back on the outside of town, Ryuji lifted himself up and jumped back. "Looks like you invaded the wrong town. Probably shouldve investigated it a bit more beforehand."